Atomic Blast From the Past
"Atomic Blast From the Past" is the 13th episode in Season 1 of ''Mighty Med''. It first aired on March 31, 2014. Plot Kaz and Oliver revive a superhero from the 1950s named Captain Atomic, who was stuck in a wormhole. After Captain Atomic is fatally wounded during a battle with a contemporary villain, the boys must travel back in time to save him.Episode Category:Season 1Category:Season 1 episodesCategory:EpisodesCategory:Aired episodesCategory:Episodes that have aired in 2014Category:Episodes that premiered in MarchCategory:Episodes with VillainsCategory:Episodes with Fight ScenesCategory:Episodes with HoraceCategory:Episodes with StefanieCategory:Episodes with Captain AtomicCategory:Episodes with Lizard ManCategory:Episodes with Solar Flare IICategory:Episodes with the Black FalconCategory:Episodes with Solar Flare ICategory:Episodes with Scarlet CycloneCategory:Episodes without AlanDescription Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm Recurring Cast *Carlos Lacámara as Horace Diaz *Augie Isaac as Gus *Brooke Sorenson as Stefanie Superheroes *Bradley Dodds as Captain Atomic *Carly Hollas as Solar Flare II *Unknown as Solar Flare I *Unknown as Lizard Man *Unknown as The Scarlet Cyclone Villains *Scott Anthony Leet as The Black Falcon Absent Cast *Devan Leos as Alan Diaz Clips Quotes Oliver: Yeah, like equal rights, no discrimination because of gender or race. Captain Atomic: Yeah, I meant more like flat-screen TV's!.}} Trivia * Captain Atomic is a parody of Marvel's Captain America. * Scarlet Cyclone is a parody of DC's Red Tornado. It's implied he might be a relative of Blue Tornado. * It is revealed that Kaz doesn't think about the past. ** Oliver mentions that Kaz always fails history tests because of this. * The Black Falcon makes his first appearance. * This is Skylar Storm's second appearance outside of Mighty Med. * It is revealed that Horace Diaz is immortal. * This is the sixth episode that Gus appears without Jordan. * This is the third appearance of Stefanie. * Stephanie was chosen to play Skylar over the actual Skylar (Connie) in Gus's Skylar Storm movie. * Gus' movie superhero "The Gus Lantern" is an obvious parody on DC comics' Green lantern. *It is revealed that Kaz and Oliver inadvertently caused Horace's love for bridges when they traveled back in time. *Skylar says she never fights in heels, because it destroys her legacy. Ironically, by the time of Lab Rats: Elite Force, she gets a new costume with heels. *The Wormhole Generator/Transporter makes its first appearance in the series Goofs *Kaz has no idea who Captain Atomic is, but there are two cutouts of him in the Domain where he hangs out most of the time. *Kaz thought, at the time of Captain Atomic, everything was in black and white. Oliver said that was not true, but Kaz contradicts saying there was no way of knowing. However, when traveling back in time, Kaz does not comment about the subject. *When Skylar confronts the Black Falcon, from behind, her necklace is caught over her right shoulder, but when the camera angle is facing her, the necklace is hanging straight down. This was probably the result of editing two different takes together as one scene. Gallery Userbox References Episodes